Helena
by euphoria814
Summary: Niezapominajki Ravenclawu - lekka seria o Krukonkach sprzed wieków. Każda część jest sama w sobie zamknięta, dlatego publikuję w oddzielnych tematach.


**tytuł serii: Niezapominajki Ravenclawu**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **info: seria powstała jako prawie prequel dla Fiołków Ravenclawu, aby trochę pobawić się praprzodkami wszystkich dzielnych Krukonów :)**

 **Dedykowanie całemu gospodzianemu Ravenclawowi :)**

 **tytuł tej części: Helena**

* * *

Rowena od zawsze nazywała się Ravenclaw. Nigdy nie zmieniła nazwiska ojca, bo i nigdy nie miała ku temu powodu.  
Helena była darem od losu i nigdy nie zamierzała jej inaczej traktować.

ooo

Kiedy Salazar po raz pierwszy przyszedł do niej z tą propozycją, nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Slytherin oczywiście musiał postradać zmysły, ale ten wydawał się całkowicie spokojny i opanowany.  
\- Nie jesteś kobietą, która wychodzi za mąż – powiedział jej wtedy bez jadu w głosie, który czasami towarzyszył jego komentarzom.  
Wiedziała, że to prawda. Mężczyźni obawiali się jej i stronili od rozmów, bojąc się ośmieszenia. Bardzo trudno było im powściągnąć własne ambicje, dlatego z roku na rok przekonywała się, że żaden z nich nie jest jej konieczny do życia.  
Potrafiła sama podejmować decyzje i nie potrzebowała do tego aprobaty.  
\- Mogłabyś mieć dziecko – kusił dalej Salazar.  
Rowena zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że ze Slytherinem działo się coś niedobrego.  
\- Dziecko miałoby troje rodziców, a i Helga na pewno nie potrafiłaby nie kochać tej małej istoty – mówił dalej Slytherin i nagle szaleństwo zaczynało nabierać kształtów.  
Nie była jedną z tych kobiet, które nie chciały dzieci. Jednak logika wykazywała, że pomiędzy Hogwartem, a własnymi eksperymentami nie miała czasu na samotne rodzicielstwo. Mężczyźni, których spotykała w murach szkoły odnosili się w stosunku do niej oficjalnie, zgodnie z pozycją, którą zdobyła w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Chłodny szacunek nie zachęcał do bliższych kontaktów, więc żyła w wyobcowaniu od lat, szczerze rozmawiając wyłącznie z trójką przyjaciół, z którymi dzieliła zamek.  
\- Muszę się zastanowić – odparła, bo chociaż pomysł krystalizował się w jej głowie, wciąż miała uzasadnione wątpliwości.  
Związek Salazara i Godryka nie był głośny. Wiedzieli o nim nieliczni. Najbliższy krąg przyjaciół, który utrzymywali wszystko w tajemnicy. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się jak działa ich związek, ale nie mogła przestać myśleć o słowach Salazara.  
\- Bylibyśmy we trójkę – powiedział Slytherin, jakby był pewien, że to faktycznie mogłoby mieć rację bytu.  
Niejednokrotnie widziała chemię pomiędzy nimi. To ona stanowiła barierę między zapalczywością Godryka, a upartością Salazara. Obaj mieli problemy z przyznawaniem się do błędów, więc ona wykazywała je ze swoją chłodną kalkulacją i przeważnie przyjmowali jej osąd za obopólną zgodą.  
Helga niejednokrotnie z tego żartowała.  
\- Czy Godryk o tym wie? – spytała, gdy tylko Salazar pojawił się następnego dnia w jej Wieży.  
Slytherin uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Godryk uwielbia dzieci – powiedział ostrożnie Salazar. – Zastanawialiśmy się nad wynajęciem kobiety… - dodał sugestywnie.  
Rowena w milczeniu rozważała jego słowa. Chciała dziecka. Swojego potomka lub potomkini, którzy przeniosą nazwisko w kolejny wiek. Chciała urodzić nim będzie za późno, ale uczenie w szkole, listy, badania. To wszystko pochłaniało tak wiele czasu, że nie sposób było odzyskać skradzione chwile.  
Zastanawiała się jaki byłby ten mały on lub ona. Twór magii pochodzącej z trzech rdzeni. Połączenie ich najdoskonalszych cech charakteru i talentów. Mógłby odziedziczyć cerę Salazara jej nos i włosy Godryka.  
\- Będzie tylko nasze – szeptał do niej Slyherin, gdy pozwoliła mu się objąć.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać z Godrykiem – westchnęła, czując wargi Salazara na szyi.

ooo

Czar był skomplikowany. Nie mogli wykonać go bez przygotowania i niemal trzy lata zajęło im dojście do punktu, w którym faktycznie równowaga między nimi nie była zachwiana w żadną stronę. Helga spoglądała na nich ze zrozumieniem, gdy rzeczy z jej Wieży zostały przeniesione przez skrzaty do pokoi dyrektora. Gryffindor miał największe komnaty, więc wydawało się to logicznym.  
Nie mogła powiedzieć, że ten związek był idealny, ale nie znała żadnego, który spełniałby te kryteria. Salazar wciąż balansował pomiędzy nimi, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, które z nich woli bardziej. A przecież nie chodziło tutaj o wybór. Bo ten nie był konieczny. Miał ich oboje, a oni mieli siebie.

ooo

Helena przyszła na świat pewnego chmurnego popołudnia w płaczu i krwi. Godryk trzymał ją za rękę, całując ją po nadgarstku, gdy akuszerka odbierała poród. Salazara już wtedy nie było w Hogwarcie. I to wtedy zdecydowała, że jej córka będzie nosić tylko jedno nazwisko, a Gryffindor nie zaprotestował.  
Dziewczynka zrodziła się z ambicji, naiwności i egoizmu. I kiedy w kilka lat później Rowena odkryła, że jej diadem zniknął, nie była nawet zaskoczona.


End file.
